


Why Do You Keep Hurting People?!

by LaserV



Series: Fuck Up [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crying Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Needs Help, Jack Kline Whump, POV Jack Kline, Sad Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Jack Kline, Suicidal Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Jack’s a fuck up. And no matter how hard he tries, he can’t change that. Jack takes the blame for wasting everyone’s time and he thinks about all those people he’s hurt. Jack’s mind wonders to back when Dean hated him and how might’ve been right.He was a burden. That no one asked for.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Fuck Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810441
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Why Do You Keep Hurting People?!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and if I got anything wrong in the story please tell me also Jack is human but he isn’t sick.  
> :)

——Chapter One——Why Do You Keep Hurting People——

Jack read his book while he sat at the table waiting for dinner. They had Rowena over so they were making something to eat instead. Jack felt really useless ever since losing his powers. The words were all so long. It was for some spell for their latest monster.

Jack closed the book and put it away before making his way back to his seat. Sam entered the room carrying a dish of delicious lasagna. Of course, it was healthy as well as the sides of salad, there was also chicken.

Jack really liked to eat. He quickly finished and made his way to exit the room to get to the kitchen. Jack tripped over himself and his plate feel to the ground and shattered. Jack froze. His face flushed with embarrassment. Sam rushes to go clean up the mess of broken glass.

“I’m sorry.” Jack kept apologizing over and over again. He had offered his help multiple times but Sam declined.

“How about you go to sleep, Jack. We can research more tomorrow.” Sam spoke. He gave one of those smiles that didn’t quite reach his eyes and as soon as hit came, it vanished.

Jack nodded and left to his room. When he was sure no one could hear, he struck a hard blow against his chest. One, two. Sam was already overworked and now he was always cleaning up Jack’s messes. The other day Jack had accidentally knocked over a potion. It’s ingredients were very rare so they had to scrap that. Jack felt like a burden. He felt worse than when he and first come to the bunker. He felt that Sam, Dean, and Cas were just tired of him.

The other day he had broken Dean’s favorite mug while putting the dishes away. He expected a punch, or a scolding at least, but Sam just dropped it. Dean didn’t seem to agree with him but dropped it as well. Jack hated himself.

His dads were always cleaning up after him. They had enough to deal with now him too? A weak kid? Jack struck himself again. He had ruined their little chance of finding Michael when knocking over the potion. God, he was such a fuck up. 

Jack laid on his bed, stomach up. He punched his stomach. His rib cage rattled. Jack just wanted to do something good for a change. But he couldn’t do one simple thing.

He kept punching his torso. His heart ached as well as his upper body. His arm tired from punching, his torso beat up. But he kept going. Every sound went with a flat whomp that echoed a bit. Jack hoped no one heard him. They wouldn’t if he was quiet enough.

Jack was a fuck up. And no matter how hard he tries, he’ll never change. His grandparents would never lose their daughter, the security guard would be alive with his family, Clark would’ve never gotten stabbed, Sam, Dean, Cas, and their friends would probably be hunting at a fast rate, and they would’ve already killed Michael. If Jack was never born, there would’ve been so much good in the world. If they had just killed him, or had never been conceived. Everything would’ve been better. Jack felt tears beating at his eyes. Maybe it’s time to finally end it. Maybe his life was useless. Life would be beater without him. 

Jack remembered when Dean has hated him. Called him a burden, monster, abomination. Maybe he was onto something. Jack knew he was human know. Maybe if he just did what his did on his first night at the bunker. Stabbed himself. Just this time he would die, and everyone would be happy.

Jack got up slowly due to the pain in his chest and stomach. He looked in the mirror and lifted his shirt. There were yellow bruises, purple ones, and red ones still forming into purple. The yellow ones were healing, purple ripe and the red ones had just gotten there, some already a purple tint now.

Jack made his way to the kitchen. Everybody was still eating. Maybe he could just sneak a knife and then write his notes to what he considered his family before doing it.

Jack made his way into the kitchen. He spotted the knives. He took a few steps closer to them when Dean came in.

“Hey, Jack. What are you doing?” Jack quickly turned his head.

“Oh I was just getting some water.” Jack quickly lied. He really wanted to talk about his feelings but that would waste even more of their time and they might think he was doing it for attention.

“Alright. See ya tomorrow.” Dean put his dishes in the sink and went to his room. He heard other people getting up to put their dishes away so Jack just quickly left. He’ll do it tomorrow a while after breakfast. Jack needed time to think.

Jack laid back down on his bed and continued to fall asleep. 

————

It was late at night when Dean heard an echoing flat whomping noise. It was late so Dean just thought he was sleep deprived. He was having trouble sleeping the last few days. Dean just tuned it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please do not hurt your self :) thank you!


End file.
